epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes battled Walter White in Rick Grimes vs Walter White. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Rick Grimes is a fictional character in the comic book series The Walking Dead, created by Image Comics, and is portrayed by Andrew Lincoln in the television series of the same name. Created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore, the character made his debut in The Walking Dead #1 in 2003. The primary protagonist of both series, Grimes is a small town sheriff's deputy who awakens from a coma to find the world overrun with walkers. In the comic series, he searches for his wife, Lori Grimes, and his son, Carl Grimes. As he encounters many survivors along the way, who originate at an Atlanta camp, he gradually becomes the de facto leader to the survivors, and is often faced with many leadership struggles. He soon overcomes this, and changes his mindset, believing in safety in numbers. His leadership qualities and experience leads him to become the Alexandria Safe-Zone's leader in Alexandria, Virginia, while continuing to deal with many human threats along the way that cost the lives of his friends and loved ones. In the television series, Grimes is at first, typically calm, smart, and a good friend and father, but will often stubbornly cling to his personal strong moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. His darker side has been shown through his brutality as he does not hesitate to kill someone whom he views as a threat. His moral compass is challenged in many ways and he, in an attempt to prevent more death and loss, begins to shut everybody else out. However, after escaping Terminus, Grimes has accepted his leadership position to which the group respects him for this. He now understands that he can still retain his humanity by protecting his friends and has personally stated that he views his group as his family. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Carl, stay back. This is gonna get bad. I'm 'bout to show this lab rat how to be a real dad. A grade-A MC who'll ruin your A-1 day, 'Cause Sheriff Grimes rhymes dirty like my armpit stains! I'm a post-apocalyptic cop who's got a lot of issues. Pop a cap in you and splatter the brain you misuse! Cooking up blue sky and bigger lies for Skyler, Hatching little schemes like a dying MacGyver. You tore your family apart, sin by sin. Where I live, it happens literally limb from limb! So write this down in your pancakes so you won't forget it: I kill zombies that are better men than you before breakfast. 'Verse 2:' Carl! I said stay back with the others, While I finish this bitch like you finished your mother. You ain't the danger to me, Walt, so knock all you want. I'll watch you get eaten on my fucking front lawn. Scrapped lyrics Don't wanna hurt you but I will if I have to Pop a cap in your gray matter If you threaten my group Keep passing through 'Cause you don't wanna test me I'm cold I'll leave you in your tighty whities on the side of the road You wouldn't last two seconds in the wreckage that I've dealt with You're feeble and selfish Carl, you stay back and protect the others While I destroy this bitch who lies to his (???) (???) than your mother Trivia *Grimes was confirmed by Nice Peter during Playlist Live in 2014, as he revealed that he was growing out his hair in order to portray him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Fmp1fOOi4o&t=9m26s *He is the third comic book character to rap, after Batman and Robin. *He is the third rapper to possess (and shoot) a handgun, after Clint Eastwood and Adolf Hitler. *His voice was compared with that of Lance Armstrong in the behind the scenes video of Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. *Confirmed in the podcast, Control Abortion Guns, Nice Peter stated that Rick Grimes' actor, Andrew Lincoln, saw the battle and said he did a "good job".http://www.nicepeter.com/podcast/blog/5-control-abortion-guns **This makes him the sixth person, in this case actor of his character, to be confirmed to know about their battle. Gallery Rick Grimes Alternate Title Card.png|Rick Grimes' title card with an alternate font Mike Betette with Rick Grimes and Walter White.jpg|Mike Betette with Grimes and White posted on Betette's Instagram account References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Nice Peter